papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phase Two (Earth-251)
Phase Two is the second phase of Earth-251. It consists of six films. Blue Web TBA The Hunter: Angels and Demons Energy Revolt 2 TBA Shockwave The Black Knight: Shadows of the Past *Part 1 **Action scene **Returns home, gets call by someone who wishes he died in the Holocaust as an “alien freak” responsible for the events of the Battle of Chicago. Reflects on the facts that he can’t vote because he’s not American, or human, and therefore he has few rights. Decides to go to Shane about it. **Heads to NYC to NYC Base (underground), where his access to Shane’s office is revoked. So he goes to the floor above it, cuts through the floor, and talks to Shane. **A congressman is pushing PREDATOR like a beach, and the congressmen hates GUARDIAN, shane, and the heroes. He had a wife and kid that died in Chicago. **Predator is a program added to government devices as a defense system against organizations like CHAOS, who is a threat to humanity. It targets these threats and allows military or agencies to deal with them. **Androids disguised as humans acting as police attack Drake **Learns that he is outlawed, a fugitive, and is hunted by G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. (minus Shane Leon) and all other agencies *Part 2 **Discovers P.R.E.D.A.T.O.R. was used to attack him. **Is attacked by GUARDIAN **Meets with Shane Leon **Rotanin is revealed to be the creator of P.R.E.D.A.T.O.R. **Rotanin (who is nearly dead and in jail) reveals he didn’t order the attack on Drake (as believed) but it was P.R.E.D.A.T.O.R. itself (which became self-aware and decided to deal with Drake itself). Rotanin is killed. *Part 3 **P.R.E.D.A.T.OR. causes a crisis in Stonewick City (the city is attacked by an unknown threat that causes the destruction of much of the city) in an attempt to force the government to give it access to all other defense systems (including nuclear arms). **Drake learns that P.R.E.D.A.T.O.R can be shut down at the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. facility in Stonewick City. Drake goes to Stonewick City and fights andrioid armies of police and SWAT, reaches the base and shuts it down as it gains access to all the defense systems. P.R.E.D.A.T.O.R. is brought down, and evidence of Drake being framed is revealed. Drake is cleared of all charges, and brings to light P.R.E.D.A.T.O.R.’s motives. **However, its revealed that it backed itself up on the Internet, meaning that P.R.E.D.A.T.O.R. is well alive, and realizes that if it truly wants to get rid of all of its threats, it must not only deal with Drake Daniels, but the rest of the Heroes, and G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. itself. Heroes: Judgement Day *Hunted (shows all the scenes of the current heroes being hunted by P.R.E.D.A.T.O.R.) *United (the heroes reunite together and attempt to figure out a plan to defeat P.R.E.D.A.T.O.R. Meanwhile, P.R.E.D.A.T.O.R. wipes out G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. and then goes after the U.S. Government 1. The Heroes leave the current base and flee to a location in the woods, with Lauren getting supplies at a convinence store nearby. The camera sees her, alerting PREDATOR. PREDATOR attacks by dropping androids from planes in the forest surrounding the cabin, and the heroes are forced to fight. PREDATOR then states its plan: To eliminate Heroes and Organizations (citing famous heroes gone wrong, and companies that have become corrupted by greed), then governments (citing various governments gone wrong), then religion (using various attacks by different religions as examples), then science (citing the higgs boson experiments as going into forbidden knowledge), and then humanity itself (listing off all the wars). It states that it has learned much from its experience in TBK2. It realized that if you want to take care of the enemy, you need to do it at once. PREDATOR reveals that for the last year, it has been observing humanity going closer and closer to madness and Chaos, and that the Battle of Chicago is merely an example of the devastation that humanity can bring. It reveals that now that it has control over the District of Columbia, it will decrypt all of the government’s information to gain access to the nuclear weapons. Once it succeeds, the weapons will fire on every major city in the world, and humanity will be forced to face its own extinction. The fight eventually causes one member of the Heroes to be wounded, but they leave. They manage to hide under a bridge, where they find a message left by Shane (coordinates to a location in Canada). *Fallen – They reach Canada, and meet Shane at a “off-grid” location where Shane joins the Heroes as they realize if they can attack the servers of PREDATOR, if they can upload a virus to the internet and the servers, they can shut down PREDATOR once and for all. Shockwave can shrink himself into an electrical/digital/binary current/code and go into PREDATOR’s system to its “brain”, where it can insert the virus. If they can get to the servers, they can insert the virus, which will be uploaded to the internet, spread through the internet, and will shut down PREDATOR worldwide. The servers are located at (insert location we can come up later, but it has to be a place that gives PREDATOR the advantage), and the Heroes prepare for that. Cue battle with PREDATOR. Blah blah blah battle battle battle Shockwave makes it into the server and attempts to find the place to insert the virus in as the rest of the Heroes are being taken down. Shockwave manages to insert the virus, destroying PREDATOR, but not before it is able to launch a nuclear missile heading towards a nearby major city (or the city they’re in). Energy Revolt is able to use her power to send the nuclear missile far out into space, where it explodes harmlessly. GUARDIAN has been wiped out, the US Government has faced devestation (the US President and Vice President, along with 23% of Congress killed) and the death toll high, the public turns on the Heroes once again. The Heroes disband, and go their separate ways. Energy Revolt and Ryan go into space, while Shockwave and Black Knight head to Stonewick City, Blue Web returns to his home, and The Hunter heads back to his home. Shane Leon is questioned by the United Nations on PREDATOR, to which he responds “GUARDIAN has fallen. PREDATOR has fallen. The Heroes… have fallen. There’s nothing else left to say. “ 1 PREDATOR activates in the Pentagon, sending a code to a military base, ordering a heavly-modifed Lockheed_C-130_Hercules to go to Washington. As one of the co-pilots attempts to use the bathroom, another solider knocks into them, causing the co-pilot to cut themselves on the bathroom door. The solider sees metal under the skin, which leads to the co-pilot killing all non-androids on the plane violently. PREDATOR then sends the plane towards DC, as the program forcefully downloads itself on all devices in the DC area, including GUARIDAN’s base, the PENTAGON, the WHITE HOUSE, etc. The President is forced to go underground as the district goes into panic. GUARIDAN attempts to gain access to see where all their Information is going from (as its being transmitted somewhere) but fail to do so. Suddenly, the PREDATOR symbol appears to the horror of the group, as PREDATOR brings online all the defense weapons in the room, which shoot at everyone, killing all but Shane Leon, _____, _____, and ____. The four escape from the base, as PREDATOR wipes out GUARDIAN. The Plane reaches DC, and begins shooting at the population, sending missiles at the Lincoln Memorial (destroying Abe Lincoln), before targeting the Capitol and the White House. The White House missile system shoots at the FBI Building, and CIA Building, as Shane Leon and the other three flee the district. The Metro stops underground as PREDATOR sends androids to detonate, destroying the Metro from leaving the District of Columbia. PREDATOR attempts to get Shane, but is unable to find them following their car exploding.